We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story
Abeiscool40's movie spoof of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Cast *Kion (with Bunga as an extra; The Lion Guard) as Rex *Beshte (The Lion Guard) as Woog *Ono (The Lion Guard) as Dweeb *Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Elsa *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) as Vorb *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Captain Neweyes *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Louie *Shanti (The Jungle Book) as Cecilia *Jafar (Aladdin) as Professor Screweyes *The Mask (The Mask: The Animated Series) as Stubbs the Clown *Glinda (The Wizard of Oz) as Dr. Julia Bleeb *Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) as Buster *Henry and Ida (The Good Dinosaur) as Buster's Parents *Arlo, Buck and Libby (The Good Dinosaur) as Buster's Siblings *Cecil (The Secret of NIMH 2) as Worm that the Birds are trying to eat *Luxray (Pokémon) and Taz (Looney Tunes) as Savage Rex *Rhyhorn (Pokémon) as Savage Woog *Heron (The Princess and the Frog) as Savage Dweeb *Sabor (Tarzan) as Savage Elsa *Pikachu (Pokémon) as Small dinosaur that Savage Rex chases *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Boy who wishes for a mustache *Vanellope von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-it Ralph) as Twin girls with glasses *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) as Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' *Russell (UP) as Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) as Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' *James Henry Trotter (James and the Giant Peach) as Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' *Lilo Pelakai (Lilo and Stitch) as Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs *??? as Meat butcher *??? as Man who says 'Watch where you're going' *??? as Parade Leader *??? as Parade Band *??? as Children watching Parade *??? as Sasha *??? as Sasha's Mother *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) *??? as Panicking people *People of Thebes (Hercules) as Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") *Chief Wiggum and his Officers (The Simpsons) as The police *??? as Man that Dweeb sees in Subway *Snake Jailbird (The Simpsons) as Burglar with gun *Apu (The Simpsons) as Grocery sales clerk *Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Cat screeching from trash can *Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth (Teen Titans; 2003) as 3 gothic looking people *Various Snakes as the Crows *Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2) as Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees *Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) as Stubbs dressed as a lion *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) as Frightened Man blowing bubble gum *Mammoths (Brother Bear) as Elephants *Queen Narissa (Enchanted) and Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) as the Two Hood-horned Women runs to the pyramid and unchained Elephants during the end of Act 1 *Abe Simpson (The Simpsons) as Screaming man who wears glasses *Cleo de Nile (Monster High) as Screaming woman with hair coming off *Creeper (The Black Cauldron) as Louie in Monster Disguise *Toralei Stripe (Monster High) as Cecilia in Monster Disguise *Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) as Stubbs in Alligator Disguise *Meeshell Mermaid (Ever After High) as Mermaid holding American flag *Humphrey Dumpty (Ever After High) as Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) *Various Kids as Children at the Museum *Fernando (Rio) as Theo (brown-skinned boy) *Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) as Max (Child Rex meets at the Museum) *Tack and Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) as Louie's Parents *Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) as Cecilia's Parents Scenes *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 1 - Opening Credits/Kion, Bunga and Littlefoot *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 2 - Kion's Story Begins/Brain Grain *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 3 - Meet Merlin/Wish Radio/The Lion Guard's Drop-Off *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 4 - Meet Mowgli/Welcome to New York *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 5 - Mowgli Rides on Fuli/Meet Shanti *[[We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 6 - Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)]] *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 7 - On the Run/Central Park *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 8 - Meet Jafar *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 9 - Fright Radio/Brain Drain *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 10 - Mowgli, Shanti and The Mask *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 11 - Jafar's Show *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 12 - Merlin Returns/The Mask Resigns/Jafar's Demise *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 13 - The Museum of Natural History/A Happy Ending *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 14 - End Credits Cast Gallery Kion.jpg|Kion as Rex Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Extra (Rex) Beshte in The Lion Guard.jpg|Beshte as Woog Ono lion guard.png|Ono as Dweeb Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Elsa Archimedes the Owl.jpg|Archimedes as Vorb Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Captain Neweyes Jungle-book-mowgli-leading-men-of-disney-11012884-960-536.jpg|Mowgli as Louie Shanti.jpg|Shanti as Cecilia Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2208.jpg|Jafar as Professor Screweyes The Mask in The Mask The Animated Series.jpg|The Mask as Stubbs the Clown Glinda.jpg|Glinda as Dr. Julia Bleeb Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Littlefoot as Buster Poppa the good dinosaur disney pixar.png|Henry Momma the good dinosaur disney pixar.png|and Ida as Buster's Parents Arlo about friendly.png|Arlo, Luxray.jpg|Luxray Tasmanian Devil.jpg|and Taz as Savage Rex 250px-111Rhyhorn.png|Ryhorn as Savage Woog Heron, Great Blue (Princess and the Frog).jpg|Heron as Savage Dweeb Sabor.jpg|Sabor as Savage Elsa Aang.jpg|Aang as Boy who wishes for a mustache Melody in The Litt Mermaid 2 - Return to the Sea.jpg|Melody as Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' Zephyr.jpg|Zephyr as Max (Child Rex meets at the Museum) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lion Guard Category:Kion and Fuli Category:Mowgli and Shanti